


confessions on the motel bed

by iamleavingthisfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, Light Angst, M/M, POV Castiel, Poetry, they have me writing poetry about them, this is some heavy shipping shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: Castiel is contemplating his devotion to the Lord, but not his love for Dean.





	

Forgive me, father, for I have sure sinned,  
it has been ages since my last confession,  
but I cannot forget the loving grin  
and tears in his eyes that ran with pleasure  
of our bodies intertwined. I kissed  
his eyelids gently, sliding into place,  
his sigh the nectar that I always missed,  
though I had never known it. The space  
between his thighs became my Eden, father,  
the one you so cautiously protect,  
his eyes were my salvation. I would rather  
believe in him than you. His moans, wrecked  
with our desire, were the only song  
I want to listen to all of the precious time  
that’s left for me on Earth. For years I long  
for lips of his, his touch, his smile. Oh, I’m  
too lost to find the harmony of prayer,  
I must have sinned a thousand dozen times,  
yet yearn for more. Oh, father, take my air,  
my life, but let me hear his whines  
when I bite down on his fingertips  
or whisper all those breathy loving words;  
forgive me, father! I have kissed his lips  
a thousand or a million times before,  
I cannot get enough of him in heaven,  
it would not be enough if ‘twere forever.

Forgive me, father, I have sinned, no doubt,  
I have not heard thy loving solemn bell,  
But if my love is sin, then I am out.

Then I will see you in my own hell.


End file.
